Spread Your Wings
by junebride
Summary: Oneshot based on the Robbie Williams song, DMHG, one of those moments I think we've all had! Read & Review


**Don't own Harry Potter, don't own this song (the sexy Robbie Williams does!!!)**

Draco Malfoy left his new office in the East End of Diagon Alley, looked both ways and crossed the road. He was meant to meet Blaise for Happy Hour at D-Bar the hippest new bar in Diagon Alley.

He wandered past Flourish & Botts, smirking at the memory of his first meeting with Harry Potter, almost 20 years ago now.

**I used to live 'round here  
I was the boy with the flash clothes**

He stepped into the Bar and made eye contact with Blaise. They chatted for several minutes before moving to the other side of the bar, close to the dance floor, when something caught his eye on the dance floor… or some_one_.

**  
She was the girl with the acid stare  
I saw her at The Place  
You know she knows you know  
How she shakes  
When she jacks her body  
To the sounds of Orange Juice Jones  
and Jocelyn Brown**

Seeing Hermione Granger dancing on that floor flooded memories into his mind… their caustic relationship at Hogwarts, their caustic alliance during the war, when he became an ally to the Order, their last caustic parting… before she ran away from it all.

**  
Oh, spread your wings  
Before they fall apart  
Home is where the hurt is, darlin'  
Follow your heart  
**

The question beckoned in Draco's mind:

What had brought Granger here? After all this time?

**  
So she walks into this dead end bar  
Sticks her hand bag on the chair  
So she walks into this dead end bar  
Puts hers hand bag on the chair**

Blaise murmured in Draco's ear that he had to 'break the seal'. He nodded and continued to sip his fire whisky and watch Hermione on the floor… and then, they made eye contact.

He walked to her on the floor.

He took her into his arms and began to dance with her.

Memories then flooded to Hermione's mind too.

The memory of a time when he ran into her in the school library, sobbing after a fight with Ron and an all-round bad day. By the end of the hour they were laughing at one another… in a bitter, cautious way but yet… he made her feel 1000 times better, as though for that small amount of time, she was no 'mudblood' but a pureblood witch.

**  
And she weights the words we shared  
When we were fifteen and still cared  
Cos she feels I'm the scar from the wound  
That time can't heal**

He'd heard about her divorce from Rob Weasley two years ago. As if he hadn't told her that day in the library Ron was all wrong for her… although, he did figure that saying it what, 10 years before she married Ron probably made his comments null.****

And I said  
Don't let your dreams fall out of your head  
Stick it to the man instead  
Don't fool your heart lying about  
the feelings that you had back then

Hermione was thinking of that same conversation all those years ago. She swayed her body lightly to the beat of the music and the motions of his lean, hard body.

So many regrets about her life.

**  
Did you try to change your life  
Did you ever try to change your life  
You repeat and repeat  
and repeat and repeat  
Now what's up with that?**

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder, and turning saw Blaise. He smirked before he realized the way Hermione and Blaise were looking at one another… this must be the new girlfriend he'd mentioned in passin, what? 5 weeks ago now?****

Now she loves somebody else  
In flash clothes  
She was the girl with the acid stare  
And now she'd paid to have one of those

Blaise, oblivious to what was happening took Hermione in his arms and she turned from Draco.

Seeing Draco re-lit a fire inside of her, but it also opened old wounds. Ron, Hogwarts, being 'impure', the war.****

And she weighs the word she says  
And she knows you exist  
Now she feels  
I'm the scar from the wound  
that time can't heal

All wounds she didn't want to feel opening again.****

Oh, spread your wings before they fall apart  
Home is where the hurt is, darlin'  
Follow your heart

Spread your wings  
Before they fall apart  
Home is where the hurt is, darlin'  
Follow your heart

Heart, heart, heart

It was Hermione's time now.

Time to move on.

**Well I have had that image going through my head for months now and I finally got it down!!!**

**I've practically abandoned Whatever It Takes because of the lack of commenting. If anyone is interested in me putting up more chapters, comment and I shall!!!**

**AND… shout out to Rach!!! ******


End file.
